


I Become Your Flower (And We Bloom Until We Ache)

by ymnfilter



Series: ✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* naru's quarantine and chill fics *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧ [5]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Married Oliver Queen/Felicity Smoak, Season/Series 04, Season/Series 06, Time Travel, because time travel logic, but oliver is broken up, felicity is married, the lightest angst to ever angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:16:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24182722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ymnfilter/pseuds/ymnfilter
Summary: Serendipity(n) Finding something good without looking for it.The one where Cisco accidentally transports season 6 newly married Felicity to 2017 where she meets season 4 newly broken up Oliver and they... chat... kinda.“Oliver?”“Yeah?”“Your Felicity- I know she said that she was already gone but-” She gave him a trembling smile, “Don’t let go of me, please.”She saw his breath hitch, eyes shining with tears even as he tried to match her grin,“Never.”
Relationships: Oliver Queen/Felicity Smoak
Series: ✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* naru's quarantine and chill fics *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧ [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1720573
Comments: 30
Kudos: 286





	I Become Your Flower (And We Bloom Until We Ache)

**Author's Note:**

> the plot bunny in my head wouldn't shut up about this so... here you go. time travel AUs are my JAM and we honestly don't have enough of them in this fandom, so I thought i might rectify that. I can't really say alot without giving anything away so I'll just let you read.
> 
> HAPPY READING!
> 
> Also, my tumblr is always open if you want to talk, or have a prompt you want me to write:  
> tumblr: [ @ymnfilter ](https://ymnfilter.tumblr.com)

_Okay,_ Felicity thought, looking around the foundry with a tired sigh, _so maybe she shouldn't have begged Cisco to vibe her back home when he so obviously wasn't feeling well._ In her defense though, the trip to Central City had been completely out of the blue and considering her and Oliver had only been married for a couple of weeks, she had been eager to get back home to him and William. Cisco had promised her a safe and speedy portal right to the doorstep of their loft (hers and _Oliver's_ . Because they _lived together._ Because they were _married_ ), but he'd obviously missed by quite a few miles because instead of standing in the hallway that led to their home, she was currently standing in the middle of the foundry, searches she doesn't even remember activating running on her computers. 

_It could've been worse, though,_ she supposed, _Cisco could've accidentally vibed her to another earth entirely._

She turned around when she heard the elevator doors open. It was the middle of the night. Scratch that, it was the middle of a _school night_ so it was safe to say she was more than a little surprised to see Oliver coming into the lair, looking haggard and sleep-deprived in a rumpled suit and messed up hair. Considering how happy and content she had left him just this morning, she couldn't help but worry at his less than stellar apparence now. 

Or well, maybe less than stellar wasn't really the right expression. Even exhausted and scraggly, the man still managed to look unfairly handsome. 

"Hey, what are you doing here?" he jumped at her voice, just now noticing her, and his eyes brightened even as he tensed a little, 

"Felicity. I uh- didn't know you were still here."

Still?

She shook her head, maybe he was a little more out of it than he already looked. Worried now, because maybe there was an emergency of some sort and for reasons unknown, he hadn't been able to reach her, she walked over to him, only stopping when there were mere scant inches between them. Oliver's eyes were wide in surprise as he looked down at her, and they just widened further when she placed a hand on his forearm to lift herself on her toes, just enough so that the height difference was just a little less pronounced, 

"Hey," she asked softly, "You okay? You look tired."

Her husband was a stone under her touch, and his lack of response just made her even more worried. She placed her free hand on his stubble, her lips jutting out slightly in a frown as she tried to figure out what might be wrong with him. Oliver's breath hitched at the contact, and she watched him as he swallowed at nothing, adam's apple bobbing up and down in a manner that never failed to distract her, 

"Felicity-" he rasped out, and he honestly sounded like he was about to cry. Felicity was not really sure what was happening, but her husband was in pain. He didn't seem to be injured. His suit intact and blessedly free of blood or grime. So whatever it was, it must be an emotional thing. She cooed softly, a little _oh honey_ that had him choking even as she pulled him in a hug, trying her best to cover him with all of her, to make him feel safe and loved and just _safe_ just like he did for her. 

It took a moment for him to respond, for some reason he was hesitating, but when he did, his grip was like _vice_ , it was that tight. And he buried his head in the crook of her neck with a sob, body bending a little uncomfortably because even in four inch heels, she was at least half a foot shorter than him,

"Hey, it's okay." she murmured, pressed a lingering kiss on the side of his head, wherever she could reach, "it's okay. Whatever it is, we'll figure it out, Oliver."

He was still sniffing against the collar of her red coat, breath hitching occasionally even as they swayed on the spot in the embrace,

"I'm so scared right now." He whispered after what felt like an eternity, head still buried, lips brushing against her neck with every word, "I'm scared that I'm going to open my eyes, and you're not going to be here. That this isn’t going to be real. _Please be real, Felicity_."

Tears burned at the back of her own eyes at his broken tone, and Felicity shifted her arm to run her hand through his hair soothingly. Of course there were insecurities. A wedding certificate didn't magically fix everything between them. And she supposed this being her first trip away from him since their wedding might have triggered something. But, that was okay. Because Felicity was here. And she was not going anywhere. And if it took the rest of her life to make him believe it, then well, they did promise each other till death do them apart. 

"I'm not going anywhere, baby. I'm glue, Oliver, remember?" 

Finally, he lifted his head from her shoulder, pulling away just enough to look at her face. She didn't give him a moment. Just pulled his head down to kiss him deeply, cutting off his choked moan by running her tongue against the line of his teeth. He shuddered against her before pulling her even closer to him, and for long moments all they did was kiss each other. Gasping for half stolen breaths until those weren't enough, until their lungs burned and they had to pull away for air.

Oliver was looking down at her as if he was seeing her for the first time. He was looking at her helplessly, as if he couldn't for the life of him understand what was going on but he didn't want any of it to end. She took in the tired lines of his face, how though his eyes had brightened considerably since he saw her, there were still shadows of _something_ dancing under the bright blue, 

"What's going on? You look… drained." It was an accurate word to describe him in that moment. He looked over tired and exhausted and Felicity couldn’t for the life of her wrap her head around how this was the same man she had left smiling and sated in their bed just a few hours ago.

"This is real." Oliver mumbled instead, words low enough that Felicity was sure they were an errant thought that had mistakenly left his mouth, not something for her to hear. He completely ignored her question in favor of gazing at her in wonder, as if looking at a miracle in making. She tilted her head, confused, her hair falling in her face at the action. He raised his arm, fingers twitching as if to touch, to brush the locks of blonde away, but they paused in front of her face. She brought her own hands to push the strands behind her ear, and Oliver's breath caught at the sight of her ring, eyes as big as saucers, 

"Is that-a wedding band? Why are you- Why are you wearing a wedding ring?" 

He looked panicked and dumbfounded and everything she didn’t expect her husband of two weeks to look like when faced with the physical proof of their commitment to each other. She raised a brow and looked down at his own left hand that was settled on her waist. It was bare. 

"I think the better question here is why aren't you wearing yours, mister?" 

" _What?"_ his question came out in a woosh of breath, as if someone had kicked all of the air out of him in one swift moment, he still looked so incredibly confused, "I-- what?" 

Somehow, out of everything, that was her first clue that maybe something wasn’t right.

_Maybe Cisco did end up accidentally sending her to another earth-_

She tensed, looked around the lair again but there weren't any big changes that jumped out to her. She looked back up at Oliver who was frowning at her slightly, 

"Felicity, what is going on?" 

"I-" She didn't know why she was speaking in hushed whispers but she was, "I don't think I'm in the right place."

Oliver went rigid in her arms at those words, and when his hands reached to cup her face, his grip was as desperate as it was gentle, "What do you mean, Felicity? Of course you are. You're with me."

He was not her Oliver. She was at least sure of that much now. But, damn if he wasn't just as sweet as her husband. Her eyes softened at his words despite of herself and she found herself leaning into his touch, 

"I left you this morning in our bed after you made us breakfast." She told him, trying to gauge his reaction, still taking in her surroundings and trying to figure out what was amiss, "I had to go to Central city. I asked Cisco to vibe me home because I missed you so much. And then I was here-" 

She could tell she had rendered him speechless. He was gaping at her, mouth open and head empty. It was a ridiculously adorable sight, and her hand, completely ignoring her brain, decided it wanted to scratch his scruff as if her husband was a puppy. Nevermind that this version of Oliver wasn't really her husband in the first place. 

Oliver's mouth snapped shut at her actions, though the rest of his face was still frozen in shock, "That doesn't make sense." He said, and his eyes roamed all over her body, as if looking for clues in the way she looked or dressed, "Yesterday night-- you told me that you couldn't be with me- that it was too late. You were already gone-" 

Felicity's eyes widened almost comically, "This isn't 2018." she breathed out in disbelief.

_Cisco didn't accidentally vibe her to another Earth. He vibed her to another TIME._

_Holy Frack-_

Oliver looked just as shocked at Felicity's words "Excuse me?" he blinked down at her and she realised for the first time how close they were still standing. She took a step back with an _eep-_

Because this Oliver--she was still broken up with _this_ Oliver. 

Oliver seemed too bewildered by her words to care about the footlong distance that separated them now. He was staring at her as if she was crazy. Or if he was crazy. Or if the entire world has just gone _nuts._ "It's 2017." he murmured, then looked down at her left hand where her wedding band gleamed proudly under the foundry's fluorescent lights, "2018- is that? Is that where you're from? Just--just _next year?_ " 

And she knew what he must be thinking right then. 

Just one year and they've gone from being broken up to married to each other? 

He still couldn't seem to be able to take his eyes away from her ring, and belatedly, Felicity hid her hand behind her back. His eyes shot up to meet hers at the action, and Felicity took another step back in panic,

“Oh no-”

“Felicity-”

“How is this _happening-_ ”

Oliver reached out to take her hand, closing the distance between them by pulling her closer. His other hand came up to cup her cheek, and bless this man, because she could see how much this was affecting him, but here he was, trying to stop her from spiraling. 

“Felicity- Honey, _calm down_ .” Oliver snapped, his tone curt and uncomfortable but Felicity just blinked at him, stunned. Because he had just called her _honey._ And he wasn’t her Oliver, but also, he kind of really was. He was looking down at her with the same concern she saw in her husband’s face, the same love and exasperation combination only she could get out of him. This was her husband, and he was looking at her like she was a dream,

“Oh.”

Oliver huffed out a sigh, but his tense posture relaxed against her stupefied expression. He shook his head, and then slowly, reluctantly, let go of her hand, his own coming up to run through his hair as he digested all the information she had accidentally dumped on him,

“You’re from 2018?” He asked finally. Felicity hesitated, then nodded,

“That’s right.”

“And in- in 2018, we’re married?” He stuttered out, his expression warring between hope and disbelief. Felicity pressed her lips tightly shut, then gave him a shrug,

“I can neither confirm or deny that assessment.” She said diplomatically, crossing her arms across her chest in an effort to look professional. Sadly, all it did was bring Oliver’s attention back on the ring. He huffed out a laugh, still looking like he was having a hard time believing any of it,

“You’re wearing a wedding ring. The first thing you did when you saw me was kiss me-”

“Technically, the first thing I did when I saw you was-”

“Felicity!” She shut up, folded in her lips at the exasperated-but-insanely-in-love look he gave her, “We’re married?”

“I really shouldn’t be telling you about the future. The last thing I would want is for something to change and for me to not get to marry-” She stopped herself just in time going by how his brows had reached his hairline, “No questions about the future.”

“I’m going to take that as a ‘yes’.” He concluded, looking part smug and part _oh-my-god-what?_ and she scoffed, walked closer to poke him in the chest with her bright green painted fingernail,

“You are being awfully presumptuous, Mr.Queen.”

“You were being hardly subtle, Ms.Smoak.” He blinked, “Or wait, is it Mrs.Queen? Smoak-Queen? You always said you were the kind of woman who would hyphenate-”

“Oliver!” He was rambling now. It was adorable, but she needed to be strict. If not for anything then for the sake of the timeline, “No questions from the future.”

Oliver pressed his lips in reluctance but nodded and said nothing. She bit her lip, wondering how she was going to get home now? She wasn’t a few miles away from the loft like she had originally thought. She was a few miles and _a whole year_ away. He seemed to be having similar thoughts, his gaze all concern when he looked down at her,

“It’s okay.” He said softly, “I must be worried by now. I mean, the future me must be. I can get a little… grumpy when I don’t know where you are.”

Felicity snorted a laugh, “ _Grumpy_ is not the word I would use. But, it’s okay. Your over protectiveness does come in handy sometimes. Even if it does frustrate the hell out of me.”

Oliver smiled down at his feet, looking so shy and happy and _light_ that Felicity had to make an active effort not to kiss him again. He might be her Oliver but he also wasn’t. And she didn’t think her husband would appreciate knowing she kissed another man, even if that man was him from a year ago.

_Wait, did that mean that she just cheated on her husband...with her husband?_

God, this time travel thing really was starting to give her a migraine.

“But, you’re right. He must be getting antsy. I doubt he will be able to reach my cell all the way through space and time.” She smiled wryly, and was about to continue when there was suddenly a portal forming to their left, and Felicity, relieved, blew out a disbelieving breath at the timing,

Cisco peeked out of the portal, head turning left and right before it landed on Felicity, “Oh thank god! Your husband has been biting people’s heads off trying to look for you.” He said desperately, “Pretty sure the only reason why I’m still alive is because I’m the only one he knows who can travel through the multiverse.”

“Cisco!” Felicity reprimanded, subtly motioning towards the Oliver standing next to her, but the damage had already been done. Oliver was grinning down at her, as if the confirmation of his suspicions, no matter how sure he had been, was all he needed.

“So, I _am_ your husband.” He said teasingly, taking a step closer to cover the distance between them. Felicity blushed, placed a hand on his chest to stop his advance, but it did nothing to deter him,

“I should get-” She said, and pointed her thumb towards the portal before walking over to where Cisco was looking properly chastised, “Bye, Oliver.” She had been about to cross through when she hesitated, then turned to look at her not-yet-but-going-to-be husband. Oliver was looking at her with a wistful smile, his hunched shoulders now straightened and relaxed with a new sort of energy coursing through him. Felicity gave him a soft look,

“Oliver?”

“Yeah?”

“Your Felicity- I know she told you she was already gone but-” She gave him a trembling smile, “Don’t let go of me, please.”

She saw his breath hitch, eyes shining with tears even as he tried to match her grin,

“Never.”

  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> sooooooo how was it?
> 
> I always thought the oliver in second half of season 4 (broken up and miserable) contrasted very nicely with Felicity in the second half of season 6 (newly married and happy as fuck) so, i really wanted to write them both with each other. I know I could've fleshed them both out further, but I wanted to keep it a simple 2k oneshot instead of a multi chapter fic, so I decided to keep it sweet and simple.
> 
> I hope you all liked it. As always, kudos and feedback are much appreciated. 
> 
> If you liked this, you might want to check out my other works. I have a few more time travel fics and a couple of season re writes i'm working on!
> 
> Also, my tumblr is always open if you want to talk, or have a prompt you want me to write:  
> tumblr: [ @ymnfilter ](https://ymnfilter.tumblr.com)


End file.
